


“Friends”

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Neil had been weird with Claire and she wasn’t sure why, so when she saw him go into the elevator on him own she took the opportunity.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	“Friends”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts).



> Hope you guys like all this smut I’m posting at the moment! If not don’t worry there will be so more fluffy or funny or angsty fics coming soon!

Claire walked over to the nurses station and put her case file down, she ran her hands over her face as she thought about the way her week had been going. It was a fairly normal week except for one thing and that was Neil Melendez being weird with her. He kept cancelling their runs and was avoiding her as much as he could at work.

It had been happening since she agreed to go on a date with Dash and she worried that her friend and work colleague felt like she didn’t have time for him anymore. She sighed before looking at her case file. She looked up for a moment and that was when she saw him, standing in front of the elevator. She headed over as the doors began to open and noticed that he was on his own. Taking this opportunity, she rushed over to the now closing doors and slipped in before they shut.

“Dr Browne,” Neil greeted her, smiling slightly but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. She pressed the emergency stop button on the control panel and he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him and crossed her arms in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Neil gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

“You keep cancelling our plans and you have been avoiding me all week,” she stated. He chuckled slightly.

“No I haven’t,” he replied, “I’ve just been busy,” she stared at him and he could tell she didn’t believe him.

“You’ve been like this since I told you I had agreed to a date with Dash,” she saw him visibly tense up at this.

“Look Claire I-“ he started but she cut him off.

“I get it, you’re worried that he might get jealous or that I won’t have time for you,” she said and Neil looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

“You think I’m avoiding you so I don’t upset your new boyfriend?” He asked.

“So you admit you’ve been avoiding me?” She shot back, Neil went quiet and looked away from her, “we can still go on runs or hang out Neil,” she told him.

“No we can’t,” he said loudly and slightly aggressively. She stared at him as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“So what you don’t want to hang out with me anymore? You don’t want to be friends anymore?” She asked accusingly, anger now in her voice, “why? Because I went on a date with a guy and now you’re suddenly worried it’ll change our friendship,” Neil sighed loudly as she spoke, “I don’t even think I’ll be going on another date with him anyway,” Neil’s eyes snapped to where she was and he saw her looking at him, a pissed off look on her face, “Do you really think I’d want to stop being your friend just because I was seeing someone else, because if so Neil you obviously don’t know me at all.”

“Well maybe I want to stop being your friend Claire,” he said suddenly, and he saw hurt flash across her face.

“Wow,” she replied, “so what, you invited me out on runs, you’d go bowling or grab dinner with me, you’d tell me our friendship was worth the hassle from everyone here and now suddenly you don’t want to be friends any more!” She looked at him as though he’d just killed her puppy.

“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying Claire,” he said softly.

“No I understand Neil, you don’t want to be friends anymore and that’s fine,” she practically spat out.

“Fucking hell,” Neil muttered under his breath before quickly stepping forward and kissing her forcefully. She felt her back collide with the elevator doors as Neil’s hands found her hips. She was shocked at the sudden movement and froze as she tried to process what had just happened, it didn’t take long though before she hungrily kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Neil’s hands moved up her body and under her blouse, caressing the warm skin he found there. Their kiss broke apart as the need for oxygen took over and they leaned their foreheads against each other.

“I really don’t want to be your friend Claire,” Neil said and she realised what he had been trying to tell her.

“Neither do I,” she replied as she dragged her hand down the front is his shirt before playing with the buttons. He grinned down at her before moving one of his hands further up her blouse before he came to one of her breasts, he slipped his hand under her bra and began playing with her nipple underneath it. She gasped and leant her head back against the door and Neil took the opportunity to kiss at the sensitive spots on her neck. She moaned and felt the older man smile against her skin. She quickly started to undo the buttons on his shirt as he continued to nibble and suck at her skin. He moaned slightly as he felt her hands rub against his bare chest and he pulled back so he could look at her, but she didn’t look up at his face, instead choosing to admire his body and he could feel his blood rushing downwards at the sight of her attention being completely focused on him.

“Like what you see?” He teased and she smirked.

“Absolutely,” she replied before lunging forwards and locking lips with him again, this threw him off and he stumbled backwards and felt his body hitting the back wall of the elevator.

“You’re eager,” he laughed in between kisses and Claire just hummed in agreement before reaching for his belt, she made quick work of undoing it before undoing his pants. He groaned as she ran her hand across the front of his boxers and she did it again just to hear him repeat the noise. She reached her hand into his boxers and pulled his aching cock from them, wrapping her hand around his length and stroking him slowly. He broke away from her lips and leant his head back, “fucking hell Claire,” he moaned and she smiled, teasing him and a painfully slow pace, eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and he picked her up and spun them around so her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around him. She clung onto him as he moved one of his hands to lift her skirt up. He then dragged his fingers down the front on her panties, enjoying the sounds that she was making. He moved the fabric to the side and he came into contact with bare skin. She gasped as he brushed over her clit and he smirked before moving his hand away to line his dick up with her. He pushed himself in and she moaned loudly before leaning her head on his neck. He thrust into her a few times and her legs tightened around him, pulling him in as deep as he could go. He moved his hand, which he had since placed on her hip, in between them, moving his thumb over her clit and teasing it.

”Ah fuck,” she moaned is his ear causing him to repeat the action but quicker. She soon became a mess of curse words as his thrusts began to pick up pace and soon she was just mumbling incoherently. He placed his other hand against the wall to keep them steady as Claire tightened her hold on him.

”You feel so good,” Neil muttered in her ear as he thrust into her harder and faster. He heard her let out a loud moan and could feel her tighten around his cock and that was enough to send him over the edge.

They stood there for a little while, panting heavily, before Neil eased out of her and placed her on the floor. She stumbled slightly, her legs having turned to jelly, and he steadied her. She looked up into his eyes and they smiled at each other.

“I don’t think we can go back to being friends anymore,” she told him and he grinned.

“Definitely not,” he agreed before letting her go. He quickly tucked himself back in and buttoned up his shirt as she smoothed out her own clothes. She went to hit the button again before Neil stopped her, “set it to take us to the basement, this elevator has been stopped for a while and if anyone sees us in here together they’re going to know somethings up.”

”Good idea,” she grinned at him, pressing the button before turning and giving him a quick kiss. They smiled at each other before standing in the middle of the elevator and waiting for it to stop.


End file.
